Frailty
by Ruri-chan3
Summary: The Could Have Been Story for The Jackals Series. (Nny/Squee)


_Frailty_

**-~-  
**Warning:****

** Slash Ahead!**

**Author's Notes**: _This is a Todd (Squee) related fanfic. It has been awhile since I wrote for this fandom. So, my muse thought it was time that stopped. Thus, here I am! This fic is taken place shortly after he is released from the mental institution. Todd is now eighteen years old (and very disturbed). Also, yes, there is a reason why 'Nny didn't come for him like he did in my first fic. Now, in short, this is to make up for the lack of 'Nny-Squeeness in my last JTHM fics. In short, this is the story that could have happened in the **Jackal** series. _

**Disclaimer**:_ …Uh…Hi, Jhonen? How did I get out? Oh well, you see, my muse helped me escape with the help of his magical powers! Yes, he pulled me out and put us both into a hiatus that has lasted a very long time. So, we both suffered greatly. More than you can give us now! …You still want to hurt me? I knew it. (whimper)_

**-~-**

            A gentle breeze ran through the park. Cool wood was slowly warming as he sat on the bench. The only problem he had was that the sun hurt his eyes. But then, when he hadn't seen the sunlight except through tinted windows for the past eight years, it was hard to get used to it now. Clothing had a few smudges on it, but past that, he looked fine. However, his hair was a mess as it rested haphazardly on his shoulders. The nurses were kind enough to allow him some scissors to fix himself up before leaving. After all, he was always a good 'patient;' so they had no worries of him killing himself with them if given the chance. Unlike many of those he grew up around.

So, thankfully, he didn't actually _look like some guy who had just gotten out of an insane asylum. _

The only thing that really set him off was the stuffed animal that lay resting on his lap. Todd's arms were wrapped around Shmee tighter than the sponge had ever remembered. But then, it had been awhile since either of them had been 'outside.' And, Todd was afraid.

Even if he was eighteen now, Shmee knew his charge was still trapped back in his ten-year-old mind. It wasn't that Todd wanted to stay there, but rather he couldn't move forward. He was now in a time that didn't know or care of his existence. It frightened Shmee to see how close he was to losing Todd to the coldness of his heart. The bear blamed his parents all the way. Killing any self confidence he could have, destroying any happy home he could have lived in, basically making a sensible young boy into a disturbed young man.

_Decent people would have told their son they had moved. Decent people would have left money for their son to live on.  Decent people wouldn't have put their son in an insane asylum when they knew damn well that he was not insane!_

The bear fumed loudly, though not loud enough for Todd to hear. He knew his charge had enough to think about without him adding his two cents. As much as he would have loved to help Todd out, he couldn't. There was nothing Shmee could say to Todd to make the nightmare end. And that was the saddest thing of all.

The nightlights of the park illuminated the bench the two sat at. Each of them was deep in their own thoughts, unknowing what the other was thinking, but fine with that arrangement. Both of their thoughts were broken by a shadow passing over their faces. Todd looked up as Shmee did the same thing (with a little help, of course). It was an elder-looking man who reeked of cheap beer and cigarettes. Having a person like him even remotely _near Todd made Shmee wish he could lash out in a fury of claws and…fuzz._

"Hey Kid," He gave a sly smile that made every fiber on Shmee's synthetic fur shudder. "You hungry?"

Silence.

"Well, if you are, would you like to come with me?"

Todd nodded slowly as he stood off of the bench. Shmee suddenly turned on the red lights for his master. He wasn't about to let a creep like him get his hands on someone who is emotionally shaken as Todd was right now. 

_What are you doing?!_

"I'm hungry." Todd replied, even Shmee wasn't sure if it was to the man or to himself.

_You CAN'T be this desperate!!_

"I'm afraid… that it is going to cost you." 

"What's the point?"

            Reaching a dirty hand up, he grabbed onto Todd's chin, who in turn did nothing. Shmee watched as his master passively allowed himself to be tugged forward. The man ran a tongue along the side Todd's face before pulling back. He stared deep into the young teen's eyes before a chuckle slipped past his saliva-damp lips. 

"You really are just a broken doll, aren't you?!" Droplets of spit hit Todd's face but still his expression remained blank.

"This is just pathetic…" A smooth voice broke through the laughter. "Picking on the mind broken when they are at their weakest in order to fulfill some _sick_ desire that you cannot suppress… is just pathetic. YOU, SIR, ARE WASTE OF HUMAN DEVELOPMENT!"

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN FUC—" The man began before a knife was lodge into his right eye. 

Shock was written all over the man's face before he fell backwards from the thrust of the knife. He fell a few inches from Todd's feet, resting sideways, instead of falling on top of the poor teen. The tip of the blade probably stuck out just an inch from the back of his head. The impact of the blade had splattering Todd's clothing with deep shades of red.

Johnny walked over to where the body had fallen. He reached out to grab hold of his favorite knife before pulling out of the skull of his victim. Smiling in the maniac way that he always did, he almost would have scurried off into the night, leaving the survivor to have horrible nightmares for the rest of their life. That was until he noticed who the person he was who he had saved. 

"Squeegee." His voice almost was in affection until he noticed the blank look Todd still had. He was almost waiting for the loud trademark noise the boy used to make whenever he would do something like this. However, nothing came. To Johnny, that just seemed wrong. More wrong than half of the assholes he's killed.

Shmee stared at Johnny while he stared at Todd. It was an odd silence for them all to have. But even so, the bear couldn't help but notice how young Johnny still looked. He would have thought that it was impossible for Johnny to look the same age he was when Todd was ten (1). But then, he was a bear who happened to also be a sponge for a boy—teenager—who attracted every single terror in the world somehow. 

"Squeegee?" 

For a brief second, emotion flashed in Todd's eyes. Fear, but not fear of Johnny. It was the kind of fear that Johnny had always had at night. They were the nights when three a.m. would come around and he would be all alone; the fear of loneliness, isolation, abandonment. _Speaking of which, where were the asshole parents?_

The two had moved away a long time ago. It had made Johnny sad that he didn't get enough time to say goodbye to Todd or at least give him another Noodle Boy drawing. 

People would move into the place and soon move out because of the Little Ghost Girl. She was a kind ghost that Johnny would visit often because she reminded him of Todd. At least, the child Todd. The broken Todd before him looked more like…himself. 

And that was something he promised he would never allow.

With a near shaking hand, he placed it on top of Todd's hair. Gently patting the boy's head in hopes of comforting Todd in anything he needed to be comforted it. In truth, it was a major breakthrough for him to even think about touching anyone, let alone allowing himself to. But, this was Squee, Todd, whatever the mixed-up boy wanted to be called now. Pulling his hand back, he moved it to gently take Todd's hand. 

Grabbing hold of the passive boy's hand, he gently began leading him away from the massacre. So there was blood dripping onto his own hand now, it really didn't matter to Johnny. Still, how could he abandon him? 

There was an unspoken question that Johnny finally decided to answer for Todd. Even if he seemed passive, there were twitches in his hand that were faint enough to be ignored by a normal person, but not Johnny. 

"You're coming home with me." He was—of course—greeted with more silence, but decided to ignore it.

The silence was broken by a soft word from Todd.

"Nny…" Both bear and Johnny were surprised he had even spoken.

He surprised them more by clinging onto Johnny. He crushed Shmee between them, but the bear could hardly complain. This was the first sign of life from Todd since he was released. Even if it was painful for the small sponge, he was happy. Perhaps, Johnny wasn't a complete idiot after all.  

Tears were streaming down his face as he looked up at Johnny, who still had a completely dumbfounded look on his face. Patting Todd's back, he looked more than a little uncomfortable, believing he was the cause of the boy's tears. 

"There, there. I'm sorry, Sq—Todd." Johnny fixed his name, not wanting to make Todd cry anymore than he already was.

"No, call me Squee!" 

"Why?" It was an obvious question. He had always thought Todd disliked the nickname given to him.

"Because… it is a name you gave me." It was a cryptic response, at least to Johnny. 

Continuing to hug onto Johnny, Todd's tears finally subsided just as Johnny gently embraced him back. It was strange but also nice to have someone hold him, to care for him. On a whim, he looked up at Johnny who was still looking very uncomfortable. 

Leaning up, he gently placed a light kiss on Johnny's cheek, near his mouth. The kiss was soft enough that Johnny almost didn't know it happened. But, he knew it did by the soft smile that he had grown fond of from Todd. 

"Let's go home." Todd knew it was the right thing to say. He was going home, finally. 

And Johnny agreed with that statement by giving a half-smile, the closest that he had ever gotten to a real one. He nodded before moving to place his arm around Todd's shoulder before walking towards the exit of the park. Those who saw them walking stared. A young teen had a beautiful smile on his face but dried blood covering his clothes, holding a teddy bear. His companion had a few droplets of crimson on his shirt but still had the half-smile he given before to a once broken doll.

-~-

OWARI

[1] I don't want to see an old Johnny. Besides, I don't think he ages after he comes back from Hell. So there. (sticks out tongue)

I hope enjoyed this little 'could have been' story. I hope it makes up for the lack of Nny/Squee loving I gave before! So… BE KIND, REVIEW!


End file.
